


What are you scared of?

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fights, Giving Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously what are you so fucking afraid of?” Stiles shouts he’s about two seconds from throwing something across the empty and desolate loft and hopefully hitting Derek right in the fucking balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you scared of?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes for my challenge

“Seriously what are you so fucking afraid of?” Stiles shouts he’s about two seconds from throwing something across the empty and desolate loft and hopefully hitting Derek right in the fucking balls.

 

“Stiles...” Derek sighs he’s rubbing his eyes like Stiles is annoying.

 

“Don’t fucking Stiles me, Derek I told you I loved you in the club and you fucking kissed another man” Stiles screams.

 

The pack are all sitting on the couch all in various stages of drunk well the humans are werewolves can’t get drunk.

 

Lydia is on Jackson’s lap she’s barely let out a breath she’s that invested in the little argument.

 

“He kissed me” Derek says but it sounds like an excuse even to Lydia who snorts.

 

Kira elbows her from her place on Scott’s Knee.

 

Lydia doesn’t even look sorry.

 

“Oh cause your not a werewolf you haven’t got super strength and can’t stop a drunk man from kissing you” Stiles shouts again and this time he does throw something.

 

“I can’t do this Derek” Stiles sighs, he hears Lydia asks Jackson what he said because it was said so low.

 

“Stiles you just need to sleep everyone’s tired” Derek tells him walking closer.

 

“Don’t” Stiles screams stopping Derek from touching him.

“I can’t do this any more” Stiles tells him this time he doesn’t scream or shout he just sounds defeated.

 

“Stiles what are you saying?” Derek asks.

 

“I’m saying that we’ve been together for seven months and I’ve caught you with someone else, first I find you getting blown by that slut Breaden and now tonight I can’t keep doing this Derek” Stiles tells him a single tear slips down his cheek.

 

“I am sick and tired of being the only one in this relationship, I swear to god Derek I love you but I can’t deal with your emotional instability. I’m leaving for College in three weeks Derek and I’m not going to be sitting in my dorm thinking your banging the next whore to flutter her eyelashes” Stiles rants his arms flailing stopping Derek from reaching out and touching.

 

“I won’t” Derek tells him.

 

“I don’t care, any more to be honest Derek you can be with who you want” Stiles shrugs.

 

“You know what, I’m not even sad because I’ve been feeling you pull away and I have been waiting for the break up ever since and to be honest I’m surprised that it’s lasted this long” Stiles tells him stepping over to the pack.

 

“I’m glad I’m going back to College in three weeks next semester is going to be amazing and I for one am glad I’m in College in New York because its far enough away from you” Stiles tells him before leaving the loft.

 

Scott and Lydia quick on his heels and their other half’s following after.

 

The only thing Stiles was thinking was ‘Stop me from going’ but the truth is Derek never did.


End file.
